Our Moment
by LastIllusion
Summary: Howard Moon is used to being made fun of and having horrible luck. But this time it really gets to him. Vince/Howard fluffy. sad.


Disclaimer: Don't own Mighty Boosh and all it's awesome randomness.

Had this half finished for half a year and finally decided to finish it. Sad, fluff, happy, hope you like it! :D

* * *

Howard sat at the front register waiting for the customers that never seemed to show. He was thinking about the jazzercise session he'd be at tonight. One of the highlights to his otherwise dull life. But he was finding it incredible difficult to concentrate with Vince looking at him from his magazine every few seconds. Shifted about in the chair like he always did when he was up to something.

"What is it Vince?" He finally asked after five agonizing minutes of being stared at every now and again.

"What is what?" He asked with that happy go lucky ring in his voice.

"Why do you keep looking over here?" Howard asked as he walked to the mirror hanging on the wall, maybe he had something on his face.

"Oh that." Vince walked over to the counter and sat his magazine on the table. "I was looking at clock here, he was making all sorts of funny faces, it was genius."

Howard turned and noticed clock had been standing behind him. "Get out of here." Clock looked dejected as he made a sad face and walked away.

"What was that for? He was just walking about." Vince asked as he watched clock scurry away.

"Behind this counter is for workers, this is a sacred place for Howard Moon to use his skills." He did a few swift moves as he made his way back behind the counter.

"Really? What skills." Vince couldn't contain the laughter.

"The skill of selling little man."

"Sell, sell what?" Vince continued to laugh. "There's never anyone here to sell to anyhow." He made sure to direct Howard's attention to the empty store.

Howard watched as tumbleweed rolled across the store and frowned. "For when a customer does show up." Came a very serious reply.

"Yeah sure." Vince turned and went to grab his jacket.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Oh didn't I tell you." Howard shook his head. "Yeah sorry bout that, Naboo invited me to a party, and..." Vince half winced when he realized he'd spilled the beans. He could see the hurt cross over Howard's face, so fast if he had blinked he would have missed it.

"It's alright little man, you go have fun." He walked over to his record player. "Me and jazz, we have a date tonight." He turned it on and Vince instantly felt ill.

"Alright Howard I'll see you later." Vince quickly left; he had just enough time to be fashionably late. His heels clicked on the pavement and the image of Howard hurt face crossed his mind. He quickly shook the image out, he was happy sun-shine and Howard wasn't, that was how it went with the two of them, it had been that way for years.

He couldn't shake the twinge of guilt (that he quickly pushed down) as he made his way to the party.

Howard let the jazz take hold of him as he shook his head about with the music. Soon he'd be jazzecising like no tomorrow. It really did do wonders at keeping his legs nice and healthy looking, they were his best feature. Not that anyone had ever noticed he was Howard Moon after all.

He chuckled a bit before turning off the music; here he was all alone in a shop with no customers. He almost jumped out of his skin when the phone rang; he hadn't heard that thing in ages.

"Hello?"

"Hello Howard?" He heard the voice of an old man; one of his jazzercise buddies.

"Yes."

"Howard?"

He almost found himself roll his eyes. "I'm here!" He politely yelled into the phone.

"Okay, okay I hear you; don't have to yell into my one good ear."

"What would you like sir?"

"Oh right sorry Howard class is canceled for this week."

"What, why?" Howard had really been looking forward to this since last week's meeting.

"We got some car trouble." There was a pause then Howard heard a voice in the background. "Just tell him, we got invited to that party, the one he's to lame for." Howard let out a chuckle as he shook his head, even they had been invited.

"Sorry Howard."

"It's okay have fun." He hung up the phone before he could hear anymore.

Here he was thirty two with no friends, save for Vince (Leroy was away too much to count now), looking forward to anything jazz. He sighed and figured that it was late enough to close shop. Not like anyone came around anyways, they were probably all at that party save for him.

He walked over to the door and flipped the sign over to closed. He thought about making some music for their band, but decided he wasn't in the mood. He found himself sighing again as he walked to the counter. He picked the magazine up that Vince had left on the table and walked upstairs.

Howard sat down on the couch and tossed the magazine onto the table. He noticed something stick out from the top.

"What's this?" He opened the book up and noticed a childish drawing in it. He picked it up and noticed that it looked a bit like him; it was mostly a mustache really. He laughed, so that was what Vince had been doing. He placed the drawing back in the magazine and sat himself back down.

Though he and Vince had many different tastes he was still his best mate for a reason. But that didn't change the fact that he was alone once again on a night that most went out to party and have fun.

_Vince is my best mate yet he drops me like a ham sandwich at a picnic in a second. _

Howard stopped on that last thought and wondered why he had randomly thought of a ham sandwich.

...

...

He wondered sometimes with all of the crazy things that happened in his life. How he had never run away from all this mess and leave Vince behind to go somewhere new and different, make something of himself. He knew why he couldn't just up and leave, but that didn't stop him from questioning himself every now and again.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. There would surely be something on for him to watch, though most of the shows were utter trash in his opinion and he wondered how anyone could sit and watch it. Howard was lucky enough; they were having a documentary on one of his favorite jazz players.

It looked like luck was changing for him a bit. Before he could even begin to get happy about the prospect of the show the channel went black and a stream of words flickered over the now black screen.

**ATTENTION: SINCE THIS DOCUMENTARY IS SO LAME AND ONLY 1 LOSER IS WATCHING WE ARE PLAYING A JURGEN HAABEMAASTER CLASSIC, SUCK IT!**

Howard could only watch in disbelief as the movie started. Though he had been a fan of the guy, after the whole crab thing and only making enough to live easy for a week, he wasn't about to watch a film of his, not for another year at least. He turned off the TV and made himself more comfortable on the couch. Howard figured that staying up was a waste of time.

After having long bouts of mental dialogue with himself he was just about to drift off to dream land when he heard the door of the store being opened. Howard jumped up frantically and began to look around for a weapon to protect himself. He saw that he only had the remote, the magazine, and a stall waffle to use as protection. He grabbed the waffle and was ready to use it on the intruder as he heard the footsteps walking up the stairs.

Then he realized that those footsteps were quite familiar, he could hear the heels against the steps and knew they belonged to one Vince Noir. Vince rounded the corner and Howard realized he still had the waffle positioned as a weapon over his head.

"What's all this about?" Vince said finding it difficult not to laugh.

"I...er..." Howard let the waffle drop back on the ground figuring the explanation not worth it. He quickly gained his composure. "So what are you doing back so early Vince?" Howard asked wondering if Vince had forgotten an ever important accessory.

"Well see the thing is..." Vince looked like a school boy caught by a teacher as he ran his hand though his hair and fidgeted. "It was getting a bit crowded and some old goony was trying to hit on me." He looked down at his sparkly boots.

"It that so?" Howard could see that Vince was lying, he didn't quite know why though.

"Plus I'm really tired." Vince proceeded to yawn loudly and stretch. "Come on Howard." Vince gave him one of those rare shy smiles that Howard secretly enjoyed.

Howard was surprised when Vince grabbed onto his hand, but he held back the yell that always threatened to spill out whenever someone touched him. He didn't want to ruin the moment as Vince dragged him to the room they shared.

Vince lead them to one of the two beds in the room and Howard looked down noticing it was his.

"This is alright?" Howard let himself smile a little, Vince sounded so shy and innocent suddenly.

"Of course, little man."

He didn't need to say anything else as he took his shoes off and crawled under the duvet. He made himself comfortable before he opened his arms and let Vince crawl over to him. These types of moments were when Howard truly knew that Vince (at least) cared about him. He didn't know exactly why Vince had decided to come back, but he couldn't help but feel happy that he'd returned.

"I was at the party and everyone was having all sorts of fun." He whispered loud enough for Howard to hear. "I'd forgotten about you then I saw your jazzercising mates there and I couldn't stop thinking about you…all alone..." Vince trailed off and let himself relax a bit more into Howard's embrace.

Howard never liked seeing Vince sad, though sometimes he deserved what he got it still didn't stop Howard from feeling the need to protect him the best he could. Silence fell over the two and after a few minutes Howard wondered if Vince had fallen asleep.

He didn't mind since he enjoyed having Vince in his arms, though he'd never admit it, not even to himself. Vince was sunshine kid and when he was sad it hit him hard, he was everything Howard wasn't and Howard loved that. That's why he knew he could never truly leave Vince.

The silence was broken as Vince said, "I'm sorry." Only a bit louder than a whisper, but Howard could hear the sincerity in his words.

"No need to apologize Vince." Howard pulled Vince closer. "That's how it is, I'm used to it." He had wanted to sound confident and sure, but his words ended up sounding broken and sad, the feeling he didn't want Vince to hear.

"It's not right." Vince sighed. "The way everyone treats you...how I treat you." He adds just above a whisper. "You deserve so much better."

Howard wanted to say something, anything, to make Vince know that he was okay, but the reality of his life was weighing down a bit more than usually and he could feel his eyes getting a bit wet. He didn't know if he could trust himself to say anything without giving away anymore of his feelings.

"I've been a right tit to you for years and you stay with me…I don't deserve you." Howard could hear in Vince's voice, he was on the verge of tears and drowning in guilt. But he still couldn't muster anything articulate in his mind without feeling his own emotions push against his mental blocks.

Usually he'd be able to say something, make a joke later, eat something sweet with Vince and watch a crappy movie. But tonight he couldn't and Vince would have to fight off his own guilt and Howard felt horrible about that. Just as he was opening his mouth to force words out he felt as Vince dams broke and heard the first guilt wrenching deep breath that lead to soul crushing tears.

"Little man it's…" Before he could finish his words Vince interrupted him with incoherent mumbling. Howard strained his ears and found it hopeless. He decided it best to just continue rubbing Vince back until he regained composure.

Vince pushed himself up on the bed and suddenly stared at him with huge baby blues, Howard could faintly see them but he could clearly see the emotion in them. Vince took a few deep breathes; it would have looked comical had it not been in this situation, but it calmed him enough.

Howard became quite nervous when Vince hand gently landed on his cheek. He could feel his heart doubling in pace and gulped loudly all while never taking his eyes away from Vince's. Vince was no longer crying profusely but his tears were still falling.

"Howard, I really am truly sorry, I've been treating you like right trash and every time I feel bad about it I run to you and all you do is comfort me and hide your own feeling." This time the words came out loud and clear and there was no mistaking it. "And I want you to know…you're my best mate in the world…and I'm gonna start acting like it cause…I…I…love you."

Just as his last words tumbled out Howard felt his own guards break away and felt the first tear in a long time fall over his cheek right over Vince's hand. He couldn't deny it anymore and he felt more and more tears run freely from his eyes. He felt a lump grow in his throat and found himself shocked when Vince pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him. The last time someone had said they loved him. Couldn't remember the last time his emotions had hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't stop himself. He didn't know how long had passed, but he stayed in Vince's arms until his tears dried up and he didn't have any left to fall.

Usually something like this would embarrass him, even with Vince, but what he'd said earlier let him know that he had nothing to worry about. He replayed the words Vince had said in his head.

Someone loved HIM.

Vince ran his fingers through Howard's hair and continued whispering I love you's over and over again.

He'd felt it for so long, for so long he pushed it away, so long running around going with so many other people. Always running around and making jokes about Howard. Leaving him behind and being such a _HORRIBLE _person.

At first he'd been scared, than worried, than he'd shoved it all down. Locked it away and thrown away the key. He knew that Howard was always there for him and that was enough. No matter how many jokes he pulled that hurt Howard. He never left; he just took it and kept staying there. Always there being the butt of some cruel joke, always there to hold him when Vince broke down.

Howard pulled back from Vince's hold and stared into his eyes.

"I probably look a right mess." Howard shakily joked.

"You look beautiful." Vince replied instantly and he pressed his forehead against Howards. "and before you go and say anything, I mean it, I always thought you were, with your squinty eyes and mustache."

"You don't really mean that."

"I mean it. I really mean it Howard, I was a tit, I was a fucking idiot, I am so fucking horrible." Vince paused and closed his eyes. He refused to let himself cry. Once he pulled himself together enough he looked back at Howard and continued. "You always were beautiful to me, ever since I first saw you when we were kids. I love you. I've loved you so, so long. But I hid it and every time I thought bout it, I'd push it away again. But this time I ain't gonna do that."

"I love you Howard Moon." He felt a few tears roll down and waited for an answer.

"Vince." He felt Howards hand run over his cheek and stayed silent for a few seconds, before finally getting his answer. "Vince I..I lo..ve you. I love you. I love you. Dear God I love you so much."

Suddenly they were kissing, it was sloppy and clumsy and they were both crying again.

Pain.

Joy.

Acceptance.

Loyalty.

Love.

There were so many emotions running over the both of them. But neither were confused about the love they shared now, they'd hid for so long.

Vince Noir was madly in love with Howard Moon

Howard Moon was madly in love with Vince Noir.

They separated from the kiss and Howard smiled the first genuine smile in years. Vince smiled back and they knew that this was only the beginning.

"I think I need to change." Vince finally said.

"Your shirt was rather scratchy." They both laughed and Vince kissed him again before getting up.

Vince went to the bath room and washed his face off. His makeup had run and his eyes were red from tears, and he knew that Howard never judged him, always loved him no matter how he looked.

He quickly walked back and pulled his clothes off, throwing on something that was plain. He'd probably cringe about it later, but for now he was happy with whatever.

Vince crawled back in bed and smiled with Howard pulled him into another hug and kissed him again.

Vince fell asleep in Howards embrace and they were both far happier than they'd been in a long while.

Their relationship was far from perfect. There would be heartache and there was still so much left to talk about later.

But for now this was enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
